dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zarathul Bael-Lucifer/Peerage
Zarathul Bael-Lucifer (King) Son of first Great King Bael, Zekram Bael, and woman from the Lucifer Clan, daughter of original Lucifer. He inherited both of their powers, Power of Destruction and also, Anti-Magic of the Lucifer Clan. Since childhood he trained both in his Clan Traits and his body, to achieve unpreceded strength, reaching the level of the Ultimate-Class, bordering on the Satan-Class only in a few years of hard work. He spent most of his life in slumber, so despite being over 200 years old, his real age, he was 'awake' is only around 20. Esdeath Partas (Queen, Mutated) She was from already extinct devil clan, Partas Clan that not lived in the Underworld despite being devils. She wandered around the various realms of this plane, searching for the strong opponents to fight. She originated from Asgard as her clan relocated there before the Great War between three factions. All members of her clan were in-born fighters and warriors and despite being devils they were respected in the Asgard, to point Esdeath was for some time even Valkyrie, only Devil Valkyrie in existence. Sadly, her clan was massacred in a fight with the Fire Giants of the Muspellheim and then she left Asgard. One time, she found Zarathul and they fought. Of course, Zarathul won, but then happened something unexpected. Esdeath went to him and aggressively kissed, proclaimed his as her husband. Zarathul then took her with her to the Underworld where she became his Queen of the Bael Amy that was newly reformed by Zekram Bael and was responsible for conquering many lost regions which belonged to the extinct pillars. Her cruelty and sadism in the fight were widely known, as her very good treatment of her subordinates. Even though she looked rather scary, she deeply loved Zarathul and after some time, he returned her feelings to her. She was also, fianceé of Zarathul as she was pure-blooded Devil from the noble clan, despite her clan left the Underworld. Esdeath had very high prestige in the Underworld as she often leads troops in skirmished against the Old-Satan Faction or wild monsters that were roaming the Underworld. She already reclaimed two territories belonging to the Extinct Pillars that were the territory of wild beasts, thus expanding the Bael Territory. Even current Lord Bael showed fear of her, but he was happy because of her work, the army of the Bael Clan rose in quality and expended even their territory. Kuroka (Bishop, Mutated) She was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders. She was very playful, easy-going, simple-minded, and enjoys teasing people. She is also rather vulgar, using her beauty and sensuousness as a weapon in her arsenal of teasing. Despite her mischevious nature, Kuroka is very kind and compassionate who cares about her loved ones as her sister. She enjoyed always teasing Zarathul and she never stopped saying how she wanted a litter of kittens. Devil kittens to be precise. At least, she gave a new feel to his peerage which only had Esdeath, who was overly strict and often even he feared her. Walter C. Dornez (Knight, Mutated) Walter C. Dornez, Vampire Hunter and very accomplished one that had hunted hundreds of vampires through his entire life, with two Ultimate-Class vampires included. Vampire Hunter who hunted vampires for his whole life and possessor of the Mid-Tier Longinus, Monofilament Vires. Newly evolved Longinus that appeared only several decades ago. He also expert butler, unmatched in the field Crom Cruach (2x Rook, Mutated) Crom Cruach, Evil Dragon is known as the Crescent Circle Dragon who is said to be strongest of Evil Dragons. Broodmother (8x Pawn, Mutated) Member of the Worldeater Race ( something like a combination of Tyranids and Zerg, although drones of Worldeater race could have cultivation and also, Broodmother could cultivate. They could create my extremely overpowered drones... shortcoming is that they lean more on quality than quantity)